Set Up
by BrookeSutter
Summary: Just something I wrote a while ago-AU. Octavia tries to set up Bellamy and Clarke.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Clarke is not a smoker.

Yet, her delicate ivory fingers guided the filter to her balm-stained lips as if she truly _needed _that Marlboro Red to satisfy a non-existent craving. The sounds of her steady choking prompted her friend to let out a series of giggles. Clarke handed the stick back to Octavia Blake and grimaced, "I still don't see the lure in doing this." It was Octavia' turn to frown—something signature and dedicated only to Clarke as if she disapproved everything her best friend ever said. In a way, Octavia most certainly disapproved of Clarke's prudish behavior but she was working on altering Clarke's misconceptions of what was and what wasn't a good time.

Their body language told a story of two girls who'd known each other since the day they were born. The real story started a month ago when Clarke moved from her hometown, Arkadia—shortened to Ark by the townies—and transferred to Mount Weather High. It was almost an instant connection because they were both considered the "new girls." See, Octavia was homeschooled her entire life and didn't have many friends and Clarke was the transfer student from a prestigious private school. Their stories were different, wildly so, but they connected on a level—high school survival. Of course, Clarke later found out that Octavia had nothing to worry about. There wasn't a damn person that would utter her name in a negative way that wouldn't see the fist of the rumored elder Blake. Clarke hadn't met him, and she had no desire to do so.

But Clarke had different concerns. She was too smart—way, way too smart for her own good. She was already being transferred out of her junior classes because she surpassed the curriculum. Starting Monday, she was going to be in senior classes with all the obnoxious, popular kids. She thanked god every day that she met Octavia in an elective class rather than a core class because she wouldn't know what to do with herself without her new best friend. Octavia used the term first, claiming Clarke was her only _real _friend. That made Clarke feel warm, like there was hope in life after her parent's quite sudden divorce.

"It'll help you relax. I can tell you're nervous." Octavia claimed as she took a long drag and released a cloud into the air. "Stop looking at me like that, I'm not going to die." Clarke snorted in response, watching her friend rub the end of the cigarette across the concrete block before dropping it on the ground. "Did you get your new schedule yet?"

They were trespassing technically although, Clarke didn't consider it trespassing if there weren't any signs and no one owned the land. There were about a thousand rumors concerning the haunted woods and how ghosts roamed around the area, killing campers and other creative versions of every scary movie ever written. Both of the girls debunked the theory every evening after school. Most of the time they would sit and study, other times they decided to be slightly reckless and do things such as smoke cheap cigarettes. Clarke called this "time away from mom" and Octavia called it "time away from suffocating family"—either way, it was their hide out.

Clarke shrugged, "Yeah…I really don't want to talk about school. Do you want to stay the night tonight?"

"My mom doesn't think you're real especially after the whole kissing-Jasper-Jordan situation. Like, what the hell were me and Jasper going to do? He's my fr—never mind, you've heard this argument a thousand times…so, she thinks you should stay the night at our house." Octavia finished, looking down at her feet. "If you want…" She added after a second of hesitation.

"Um, sure yeah. I'll ask my mom." Clarke furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, I've never stayed at someone's house before. My only friend was Wells and he was a guy so my parents weren't having that…I don't know, I guess I've found something else to be nervous about now." Clarke admitted, "Takes my mind right off the school thing."

"Good. You're going to be fine, by the way. This isn't the end of the world. You'll find someone to talk to in these classes… hey, you might even have a class with Jasper or Monty. God, I hope you pray you don't have a class with my brother. His discipline record says that he is quite disruptive." Octavia leaned against a tree, "You're finally going to meet him if he comes home tonight. It's Friday so all bets are off."

She couldn't care either way. Her brother, whatever the hell his name happened to be—Clarke couldn't remember for the life of her—seemed like a major dick. Clarke detested the type of people who assumed they could get by with their oh-so-charming smiles and good looks. Naturally, Octavia explained a lot about her brother especially his stupid smirk that made O want to punch him in the face. Clarke heard this complaint a lot. She also heard how attractive he was—but not from Octavia. She'd heard that comment from a girl in their class when Octavia launched into a rant about his disrespectful behavior. _"He is just sex on a stick…_" the girl fanned herself dramatically and Octavia nearly threw up at the mere comment.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Yeah, really looking forward to it."

"Maybe you'll fall in love and become my sister-in-law. Then, we can move anywhere in the world and leave this hell hole town." Clarke seriously doubted Octavia's logic but the brunette continued, "We could take off and go to Spain. _Spain, _Clarke…or France…"

"How would marrying your brother do this for us?"

Octavia sighed as if it were obvious, "I don't know, it just will. That's it, I'm setting you two up."

"No you're not."

"But I am, Clarke. I am setting you two up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The setting sun filled her with previously unexperienced excitement—her first sleepover _away _from home. It was a sensation she was entirely unfamiliar with and one that scrambled her nerves until there were only little remnants of her usually calm, thoughtful demeanor remaining. Clarke pulled her hair into a high ponytail, flipping it around so her long strands rested on her shoulder. Let it be known that she was _not _dressing up in a manner that highlighted her attractiveness for Octavia's gleeful, whimsical plan—she wanted to make a great first impression on Mrs. Blake, or was it Miss? _Damn, damn! How do I address her? _Clarke thought as she ran her palms together nervously.

After a ten minute drive, she was in front of Octavia's house. Her home was quaint, not nearly as large as Clarke's but it was still _nice. _There were azalea bushes in full bloom teetering on the outskirts of the stark white, recently pressure washed house. It was two-stories with deep black shutters and a red door. _God, it's something out of a movie. _With the hues of beauty and simplicity, Clarke decided the Blake home was truly a _home—_not an empty five bedroom mansion with a staff of three. It was _perfect _in a way that she wanted to be perfect.

Cautiously, she parked her car on the curb per Octavia's instructions via text and reached in the backseat of her 2015 Honda Accord and grabbed her overnight bag. After exiting her vehicle, she locked the door with her keyless entry remote and smiled reassuringly to her reflection. _You can do this, _Clarke thought to herself before she started up the sidewalk towards the door to Octavia's house. She didn't have to knock because it flung open and a large body slammed into her. He kept moving without apologizing for running into her—_Octavia's right, he is a dick. _

Her eyes lingered on the back of his head, narrowing with anger until she remembered she was supposed to be having an amazing night. With a soft, _humph _she knocked at the cracked door until she decided to push it open. "Do you make a habit of walking into people's homes uninvited?" He returned behind her and she had to contain a scowl. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to move out of my way?"

Clarke turned around and eased out of his way. "No problem, Richard."

"It's Bellamy."

"Are you sure? You look like a _dick._" She crossed her arms as his mouth fell open. It was clear by the electricity popping in the air that they were about to fight three minutes into knowing one another. The rumors were correct, though. He was attractive—anyone with eyes could see that his freckles, brown eyes, and strong jawline made him a vision of handsomeness but his severe personality disorder stole away from his physical spotlight.

Someone grabbed her hand, pulling her into the house. Clarke turned her head back to the door and saw her best friend grinning in her direction. "C'mon! C'mon! I rented a movie and it's supposed to make you cry!" _What is the allure of emotionally traumatic movies? _She did not have time to continue their fight, casting one glance over her shoulder she dared him to cross her again with her azure eyes. There was something immediately annoying about the elder Blake—who she now knew the name of. _Bellamy… _it was a different name, far more unique than John or Thomas or even Evan. She decided she liked his name but hated him in an instant. Eventually, Octavia let her walk by herself without yanking on her arm and directed her towards the living room with hand gestures.

_Homey, _Clarke thought before she set her bag down by the couch. "Uh, where's your mom?" _I hope she didn't hear me call her son a dick. That is not a great first impression. _Octavia had an array of snacks lining the coffee table and a proud expression dripping from her lips and her glistening eyes. Clarke returned her excitement with a tentative half-smile because she was still fuming due to Bellamy's rude behavior.

"Work, still. But she'll be home soon. I see you met my brother…" There was a mischievous grin plastered to her face, highlighting her beautiful green eyes. _No fucking way, _Clarke thought to herself as she realized the point in which her best friend was getting at. "Any opinions, Clarkey?" The blonde sighed heavily because she didn't want to launch into her immediate dislikes of Octavia's big brother. Despite her constant complaining, Octavia loved her brother. They were closer than she pretended to be and Clarke wasn't going to let her big mouth start one of their infamous arguments.

She panicked, "Nice hair. He has nice hair." _Nice hair? Are you fucking incompetent? _Octavia nodded in approval, the wheels in her head turning so loud that Clarke could not concentrate on the movie they were watching. It was as if Octavia was elbow-deep in wedding plans by the time they were half-way through the movie, but they still found the ability to cry when the main character was pushing death. That's when Bellamy decided to make his reappearance.

He started slamming cabinets, which caused Clarke and Octavia to miss the whispered confession. "Son of a bitch!" Octavia squealed, nearly falling off the couch to grab the remote to rewind. Her brother moved into the living room with a smug smile playing on his lips, getting the bird from his little sister. "Let's get onto formal introductions…this is Clarke—" Octavia pointed to Clarke, "—and this is Bellamy and you two will have a great friendship."

"Doubtful." Clarke murmured.

"Yeah, right." Bellamy snorted at the same time.

Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other for a moment, seemingly in agreement that they did not like one another. It was acceptable. The entire concept of hating each other seemed acceptable in her mind. She didn't want to like him, he didn't want to like her. They finished the movie with teary eyes—except Bellamy. He sort of snickered at the end like a fucking movie villain. "Clarkey…" Octavia groaned in annoyance, "Can we go to McDonalds or something a max out your credit card, please?"

"Uh…" Clarke hesitated before sighing heavily, "Can we go somewhere nicer than McDonalds. That's all we've been eating this week."

Octavia smiled wider, "Of course. What do you want to eat? We could do your favorite…"

"Don't tease, it's not nice." Clarke giggled before she nodded her head excitedly. "Yeah, and we can totally over tip that hot waiter guy!" She couldn't remember his name either—not that it really mattered. He was way out of her league in the first place.

The brunette glanced over at her brother and sent Clarke a pleading gaze. Reluctantly, Clarke nodded because she wasn't going to _refuse _Octavia. "Come on, Bell. You're going to love it!"

Bellamy frowned and looked at Clarke, "You want me to go?"

She shrugged, "Why not?"

_Review ;)_


End file.
